miaandmefandomcom-20200223-history
Mia and Me - Episode 120
Cave of Truth is the twentieth episode of the first season of Mia and Me. Summary Mia struggles to come up with a "style and fashion" piece for the student newspaper. What would Mia know about style? She resigns herself to interviewing the school's fashion queen Violetta, who's more insulting than informative. Making an excuse to leave, Mia heads to Centopia - and gets whacked in the head. With her memory lost, she and the elves try to regain it at the mystical Cave of Truth. But once inside, they might learn some truths they don't want to know. Plot At school, Mia asks a teacher to let her try her hand at reporting something around the school, as she has always found journalism interesting and she feels the extra credit would help. The teacher asks her to write something about fashion at school, which Mia knows little about. Mia decides to ask Violetta for advice, and Violetta agrees to help. Violetta spends most of their tour around school criticizing most of the other students' outfits. After ending the tour at Mia and Paula's room, Violetta leaves. Mia's bracelet starts glowing, and she makes up an excuse to be left alone for a bit. Arriving in Centopia, Mia manages to not crash-land for once. Mia is impressed with how much she has improved in her flying skills, and wants to show off to Onchao when he shows up, only to accidentally crash head-first into a tree. Regaining consciousness, Mia expresses confusion over why a unicorn is talking to her and why she has wings. Realizing something is wrong, Onchao brings her to the castle. Realizing that Mia has lost her memory, including the riddle from the book, the elves wonder how they can jog her memory. They try bringing her to Phuddle, but this doesn't help much. They then try showing her the pieces of the trumptus, and then take her flying over on Centopia on the balloon. When none of this helps, King Raynor learns of their predicament and suggests they head to the Cave of Truth. All those within the cave can only speak the truth, so he hopes this might help. When Phuddle learns that they're going to the Cave of Truth, he expresses concern since his cousin once went there only to never be seen again. While this doesn't bother him since nobody liked the cousin anyways, he's concerned about his friends going there. The group head out, the amnesiac Mia continuing to marvel over how beautiful Centopia is. They spot some dark elves, and Yuko and Mo go to deal with them, while Onchao and Mia help a unicorn herd get away. Yuko reminds Mia how to use her Water Glare, allowing her to help drive away the dark elves. The group arrive at the cave, and head inside. Inside the cave, the group find themselves forced to admit various truths, making them realize they're indeed in the right place. Mia remembers a word from the riddle, but isn't sure what it means. A growling sound echoing through the cave scares Yuko and Mo out of the cave, leaving Mia and Onchao behind. When the growl is heard again, Onchao accidentally bumps into Mia, knocking her down, which brings her memory back. The group reunite, and try to drive away the source of the growling sound. Mia tells Yuko and Mo she got her memory back, and tells them the riddle. Realizing that they are where they needed to be in the first place, they head deeper into the cave in search of the trumptus piece Onchao senses. The group continue to involuntarily admit truths, and Mia notices a pattern, as the positive truths they admit cause the cave to light up. After making things bright enough to see, they come across Tuddle, Phuddle's cousin, who is revealed to have the trumptus piece. Tuddle explains that he lives alone in the cave because he prefers being alone. The elves convince him to give them the trumptus piece, in exchange for them keeping his location a secret. As Tuddle asks the elves whether he or Phuddle is cuter, the elves cover their mouths and run out of the cave. After exiting the cave, the elves find that the effects of the cave still lingers. Back at the castle, Phuddle is still trying to figure out how to restore Mia's memory. Mia reveals she already got her memory back, but Phuddle misinterprets this, believing his weird dance worked. Mia gives the trumptus piece to King Raynor. The effects of the Cave of Truth has yet to wear off, so Mia decides to just head home. Returning to her own world, Mia checks the new illustration that has appeared in her book. Later, Mia shows the article she wrote to Paula and Vincent, as well as giving Violetta a copy. Violetta expresses annoyance with Mia writing about what the other students wore in a positive way and that she only included one picture of Violetta that only showed her shoes. Major Events * Mia interviews Violetta for a fashion article she's writing for extra credit. * When Mia gets to Centopia, she hits her head and loses her memories. * The elves go to the Cave of Truth to try and help Mia get her memory back, which ends up working * The elves meet Phuddle's cousin, Tuddle, who is living in the cave. * Mia's article turned out to be the opposite of Violetta's expectations. Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "To find that which you hope to save, fear not the darkness in the cave." * The effects of the Cave of Truth last for a few days after leaving the cave. * As an amnesiac, Mia finds Phuddle extremely adorable. Transcript Gallery /Gallery}} References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. # Volume 2 on Itunes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1